Sometimes A Little Help Is Necessary
by HowDoYouTakeYourTea
Summary: Previously 'The Plan'. Sorry guys, didn't know there was already a story by the same name. Miranda loves Andrea. Andrea loves Miranda. Neither have told eachother. Caroline and Cassidy are determined to get these two lovebirds together.
1. Chapter 1

Miranda entered the townhouse feeling exhausted. She'd had to deal with incompetent models and a photographer all day. Was it really so difficult a task to take a proper photo of a lean, beautiful woman? No. Not at all. There were times when Miranda contemplated showing the entire crew just what to do. She was the Editor-in-Chief, not the photographer, model, light woman, etc. Miranda Priestly knew how to do her job properly, and though quite difficult, she was not one to let her obstacles defeat her. Why everyone else couldn't do the same was beyond her. No longer caring about her image, she kicked off her shoes, hung up her jacket and headed towards the stairs. As she walked up the stairs, twin voices carried through the hallway. About to open the den door, she thought better of it, being as tired as she was, knowing she would be talking for minutes on end rather than heading upstairs to her comfortable bed. Before she could get halfway up, a few key words caught her attention. She decided to listen in, though this was something she had always taught her girls not to do. She was the parent after all, and disregarded her own rule for the moment.

'Sometimes I can hear Mom crying at night. Mom never cries, Cass. Well, except for that one time when Stephen made her cry. But that was only a little bit, just a few tears. This, this was serious crying! Like that ugly crying you see on tv when a girl gets her heart broken. I heard it again last night. There is something seriously wrong with her.' Caroline paused for a moment then continued. 'I think it has something to do with Andy.' Caroline had always been the one to bring her sister up to speed whenever she was unaware of a certain situation.

'What? Caro, you can't be serious. Mom doesn't even talk about Andy anymore. Well, not really. Not like she used to.' Although Cassidy was objecting to such a statement, the scenarios running through her mind were only adding to Caroline's theory.

'Mom had a serious case of the smiles when Andy was around. The good kind, not that creepy smile she gets when she's about to tear someone's head off. Like whenever Mom had to go on some lame trip and she would make Andy go with her. It's not like she had to go or anything. How hard is it to get coffee? Anyone could do that. Mom just liked having Andy around.'

Cassidy sat, momentarily stunned. She had known that Andy meant something to her mother, but the depth of that meaning hadn't quite sunk in until this very moment. With flashbacks of Andy at the townhouse, and with what her sister was saying sinking in, she fully understood what it was that had her mother on such a tear.

'She should know, Caro! She needs to know. We have to do something. Mom can't spend her nights crying and being sad. Everyone should get to fall in love and be happy. Right?' Cassidy was starting to get worked up over the situation . 'Oh my God! I just remembered! When Andy came over a few day before Mom's Gala thing or whatever, Mom was trying on her Valentino dress and Andy couldn't take her eyes off her. She got that glazed look like those lovesick girls do in all the romantic movies! I caught her staring and when she noticed, her cheeks got all pink and she looked away really quick. Wow, she really does like Mom.' Cassidy couldn't contain her excitement at these revelations.

Caroline went in to full thinking mode. 'Maybe Emily will help us? We'll make her help us! If not we can just make something up and tell Mom and she will fire Emily. So she doesn't have a choice. And Roy will help, and Nigel!' Caroline didn't know just yet what each person would be helping with, but the more people she had on her side, the better the outlook of the plan would be.

Cassidy was feeling a bit giddy from all the excitement. She had always been a sucker for romantic movies and now she was going to be able to play a part in a real life romance. 'This is perfect! It will be like one of those cheesy Lifetime movies. With like flowers and chocolates and kisses and dates and—' Caroline rolled her eyes at her twin. 'Okay, so maybe not all of that stuff but maybe, right?' Cassidy knew that being 12 would have its disadvantages to playing matchmaker but she wouldn't let that stop them.

Unbeknownst to Cassidy and Caroline, Miranda had heard their entire conversation. With tears streaming down her face, she dragged herself up to her bedroom. She knew that she was in love with Andrea, as she had been for awhile. She had thought that she was keeping that little secret rather well. Her twins were quite intuitive for such a young age. As Miranda prepared herself for bed, she was determined not to cry this night. Andrea was gone, and though her twins were adamant to change that fact, Miranda was not as confident as her children. As her head hit the pillow, Miranda's last thought was how different her life would be if she could only know what love truly felt like.

'Emily Charlton.'

'Emily, it's Caroline. Caroline Priestly.'

'Yes, yes, I gathered that. Is there something I can do for you?' Emily didn't have time to chat on the phone but she knew that if she hung up on the Priestly twins she would have plenty of time, as she would be out of a job.

'Yes there is. But, you can't tell mom that we called because she would probably kill us or at least sell all of our stuff or something.'

Emily rolled her eyes at even the suggestion of Miranda punishing her twins so severely. 'And what would this reason be for such a punishment?'

'Well, mom has been kinda… kinda sad. And we think we know why, but we need some help to not make her sad anymore.'

Emily sighed, 'It's Andrea Bloody Sachs, isn't it?'

Caroline gasped and looked over to her sister. 'See Cassidy? Everyone knows!'

Cassidy couldn't help but make a sarcastic remark. 'Except Mom and Andy, apparently.'

'Of course everyone knows! Miranda has been in a fowl mood for the last 3 months, and Andrea likes to think that she has everyone fooled about her feelings, but she doesn't. She practically sobs whenever Miranda's name is mentioned.

'Well, we were thinking that Mom and Andy need to go on a date. You know, like in The Parent Trap, where the parents are fooled and just happen to end up at the same place, same time, same table. Something like that?'

'I highly doubt Miranda would fall for such a trick. I might be able to schedule something on her calendar and get Nigel to convince her to dinner. I'll call Doug and get him to persuade Andrea that she needs a night out.'

'Who's Doug?'

'Andy's best friend. Aside from me of course.' Emily snorted.

'I thought Emily and Andy didn't like each other that much?' Cassidy whispered to her sister.

'Um, you and Andy are best friends? I thought you didn't really like each other?'

'Things changed after Paris. Obviously, this is why I'm willing to help you. Andy is miserable, Miranda is miserable, and this, in turn, is making us all miserable. They need help and they need it bloody fast.'

Caroline finished her conversation with Emily and smiled at Cassidy. Step one was being put into play and she had a feeling that her mother would be smiling a lot more in coming time.

'Nigel, you know that I have absolutely no room in my schedule for a, as you so put it, 'friendly' dinner. This issue is a complete mess and I'm clearly going to have to supervise on set every day. I don't have time for such nonsense right now. That's all.'

'Miranda Priestly, don't you 'that's all' me. We haven't had a nice sit-down in Lord knows how long. I didn't say you needed to drop everything right this minute and leave with me. I simply asked if you would have dinner with me sometime this week or the next. I know you're busy. We all know, Miranda. Have you noticed your own mood lately? You're walking around spouting off orders to people who don't even work here! You told the mailman to fetch you a latte, for Christ's sake! And what's worse is that he actually did! You scared him half to death.'

Miranda raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and spoke. 'Oh Nigel, bore someone else with these stories. He got the latte, did he not? Clearly he had time.'

'You are going to dinner with me. Pick a day and it's settled. I will not take 'no' for an answer.'

Miranda sighed in defeat. Nigel was the only person who could talk to her in such a way without being fired on spot. 'Fine. Have Emily schedule a day. That's all.'

Nigel practically ran out of Miranda's office and headed towards Emily's desk. 'I should be given an award or something. Clear a night for her and the dinner is set.'

'Bloody brilliant, Nigel! We owe you big time! And by we, I mean anyone who has to deal with her.'

'My dear Emily, eat a cube of cheese and calm down. She isn't that awful. We could all be in the unemployment line right now.'

Emily scoffed at the suggestion of even gracing such a place. 'As if she would fire you. You can do no wrong in her eyes.'

'I guess we will find out after that dinner, huh? Has Doug confirmed whether or not he got our Six to agree to dinner?'

'He bloody well better have gotten her to agree. There isn't any other option.'

Nigel laughed at Emily's desperation. Miranda was either going to murder them all or she would be very pleased with her employee's and twins.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline and Cassidy were quite pleased with the way their plans were working out. Emily had informed the girls that both Nigel and Doug had succeeded in getting Miranda and Andy to agree to a dinner.

'This is gonna be so cool! We should probably become playwrights or something because we would sell our movies like crazy. Who doesn't love a good romance movie?'

Caroline giggled at her sisters wild ideas. 'We should probably just see if this plan works out before we decide to make this our day job. Besides, were only 12. We can't even work yet!'

'Fine. But if this works, I'm keeping a copy of our plan in my diary or something, for future reference', Cassidy joked. 'Okay, it's time to get serious. What restaurant should Mom and Andy go to? This place has to be super romantic, with candles and music and a place that makes people feel all mushy in love?'

Caroline thought about the restaurants that their mother had taken them to, but none of them seemed appropriate for the mood they were trying to set.

'Oh my god! Caro, I just thought of something! What if Mom and Andy see each other and freak out? What if Mom just leaves? Like, just walks out and leaves Andy there? Or what if Andy freaks out and starts stuttering or falls on her face or something? We have to tell Emily that Andy can't wear high heels, and that everything breakable has to be put away, around their table!' Cassidy was speaking a mile a minute and Caroline couldn't get a word in edgewise.

'CASS! Would you shut up for five seconds! Mom's in love with Andy, remember? And Andy is in love with Mom. Why would any of that happen? You really need to take a break or something, I can see steam coming out of your ears.'

Cassidy visibly relaxed as her sister spoke. She didn't know why she had freaked out because it was true that they loved each other.

'You're right, Caro. Sorry.'

'Yeah, Yeah.' Caroline hugged her twin and carried on mapping out the rest of their plan. Just as she was finishing up, the house phone rang. Emily had warned them that she would be calling at 3pm to further discuss the plan.

'Hello.'

'So we have Andrea at 6pm on Thursday night. I've cleared your mother's schedule for that evening. All I need to know is which restaurant they will need to arrive at. I've given Doug written directions as to what needs to happen that day, so Andrea will be properly dressed, arrive on time, and more importantly, sober. I honestly don't understand how one could drink so much and still be able to stand.'

Cassidy and Caroline tried to contain their giggles as Emily ranted on about Andy. 'Um...okay. Anyway, we haven't decided what restaurant to send them to. We were hoping that you would know of a good one. Something that says 'I love you so you should just probably spend forever with me'.'

Emily laughed at the nonchalant way Caroline described the perfect restaurant. Leave it to two twelve year olds to plan a romance.

'There is a beautiful little restaurant about 20 minutes from Runway that would do nicely. They should have a place to talk and do whatever it is one in love does, while eating in public. I'll book them a table in the back so no one will bother them. I'll preview the menu beforehand. You know how your mother is with her foods. They have a jazz band, which will set the mood perfectly. There is also a spot to dance, if needed.'

'Sweet!' 'Awesome!' Both girls loved the romantic setting of the restaurant.

'That totally says 'I want you'.' Cassidy commented.

'I shall get on with the booking and inform Doug of the final plans.' Emily paused, then, 'That is the final plan, right? No horse drawn carriage, no extravagant surprises, right?'

'Geez Emily, who do you think we are? Wedding planners? We just want them to have dinner. They will figure it all out while they're eating.'

'Andy! Come on! We are going to be late.' Doug paced around Andy's appartment waiting for her to come out of her room. 'I told you what to wear, what the hell else could possibly be taking you so long?'

The door to Andy's bedroom finally opened, and Doug had to take a moment to remember to breathe. 'Holy shit, Andy! You look smoking hot! If I wasn't gay I would date you myself!'.'

Andy bit her lip and giggled. 'Maybe I'll find some hot girl to dance with tonight then! Last time we went to a club it felt like a bad prom dream, waiting for someone to come ask me to dance.'

'Oh honey, you'll definitely find yourself a hot girl. That hottest actually. I mean, probably. You know... okay yeah, let's go.'

Andy gave Doug a curious look but let it go. She grabbed a light jacket and her clutch and headed out the door.

'Um, Doug. That doesn't even look like a club. What did you say this was called again?' As they pulled up to the secluded restaurant, Andy began to feel like something more was going on than just a night out with Doug.

'Relax babe, I didn't find it on Craigslist or something. Emily told me all about this place. You know Emily wouldn't be caught dead in a distasteful establishment.'

Nigel sat in the den, with the twins, while Miranda applied the finishing touches to her makeup. All three of them were rather nervous, yet hopeful, that Miranda would come home a taken woman.

'So, anyone wanna take bets on the outcome of tonight?' Nigel tried to break the ice.

Caroline glared at Nigel with a look that only further supported the fact that she was Miranda's daughter. 'How can you joke about such a thing? Besides, if she came home without Andy, we would all be dead anyway.'

'That is quite true. All will go well. I just know it will. Come on, I'm your mom's best friend. I know her. She will be happy as a clam when she gets home.'

'Happy as a clam? Nigel, that is the lamest saying ever!' Cassidy replied.

'Oh God. I think I hear your mother coming. Wish me luck.' Nigel stood up preparing for Miranda's arrival.

'You'll need it.' Caroline remarked.

Miranda bent down to hug and kiss her twins. 'I love you both, very much. Have a good night.' Miranda bent back up. 'Shall we, Nigel?'

Nigel winked at the twins and linked his arm through Miranda's. 'We shall. Goodnight, ladies.' And with their mother and Nigel gone, all the twins could do was sit and wait for any word from Emily.

'Nigel, I certainly hope you know where you are going. I don't want to end up lost in the middle of nowhere.'

'That happened one time, Miranda. One time.'

'Yes, and we were stranded for hours until someone gave us proper directions.'

'Hours, Miranda? It was 45 minutes, and GPS was what got us lost in the first place! If you would have let me handle the directions we would have been there on time. Early even!'

Miranda rolled her eyes and ignored Nigel for the rest of the car ride.

'Seriously, Doug? This isn't even a club. This is a jazz house. I'm not even properly dressed for this! And when the hell would Emily ever come to a place like this? We have all partied together, you know how Emily is when she drinks!' Andy was quite expressive with her hands, so Doug was trying to protect himself from her.

'Okay, so I may have stretched the term club, a bit. But we still have a liquor and we still have music. All in all I would say that as it stands, this is a club.' Doug said lightly.

'Whatever. Let's just find a table and sit down.'

Just then a waiter turned the corner to greet the two. 'Madam, we've been expecting you. Your table is set just the way you...' from out of the corner of his eye, the waiter could see a man practically in hysterics, trying to get him to stop talking. 'Umm, just... I guess, follow me.'

'Uh, okay?' Andy looked at Doug with a raised eyebrow. 'I don't know what the hell is going on with you tonight, but something isn't right, and when we sit down you are going to tell me just what it is I'm doing here.'

'You got it, babe.'

'See, I told you we wouldn't get lost. We are here right on time.'

Miranda didn't reply, she simply opened the door and got out. She headed for the restaurant door when Nigel was suddenly behind her.

'Here, let me get the door for you.' Nigel gestured for Miranda to walk in.

'Thank you, Dear.'

The waiter recognized the newest guests right away and signaled for another waiter to come right over.

'Welcome to Plenty. If you'll follow me, I'll lead to your table.'

'I would certainly hope you would take us to our table if we were following you. What a ridiculous thing to say.'

'Yes Ms. Priestly. I'm sorry. Right this way.'

'Alright, now you can tell what is going on here and don't you da-' Andy's sentence was cut off, and instantly, Doug knew what caused the lack of speech. He tried to keep his calm, not wanting to alert Andy to the plan.

'Andy, are you okay?' Doug turned to follow Andy's line of sight and was met with a nervous Nigel heading toward them; Miranda on his arm. 'Well look at that. It's Miranda.' Doug cursed himself for being so obvious.

'I don't believe this. No, this isn't happening. I'm gonna close my eyes and when I open them, she will be gone.' Andy blinked her eyes closed, tightly, and proceeded to count to ten. About halfway through Andy heard a voice that could only belong to one person: Miranda.

'Good evening, Andrea. Fancy meeting you here.'

'What a coincidence. Who would have known that you both would be here tonight?' Nigel half laughed.

The look of terror on Andy's face, when she opened her eyes, could have been seen a mile away.

'Ugh yeah. Who would have know? I'm starting to get an idea.' Andy flashed a killer glare at Doug.

'Wow. You guys look like you want to talk. We will just leave you alone and go… do stuff.' Both Nigel and Doug hurried away before either woman could object.

Miranda looked around and noticed that they were in an area that left them to converse privately, and sighed as she understood just what was going on. 'I think we have been set up, Andrea.'

'You can say that again.'

'Honestly, Andrea. You know how I hate repeating myself.' Miranda gave a small smile and proceeded to sit down with Andrea.


	3. Chapter 3

'That was terrifying! Did you see Andy's face? Oh God, she is going to kill me. I just know it.'

'Relax, Doug. She isn't going to kill you. Look,' Nigel peeked through the plant they were hiding behind, 'they are both still sitting at the table. Obviously they are going to talk.'

Pleased with what he saw, Doug grabbed his phone and texted Emily.

_To: Emily_

_From: Doug_

_Message: Our girls are at the table talking. No blood__shed yet. So far, so good._

Emily was on edge waiting to hear from Nigel or Doug. The Priestly twins had been texting her nonstop, for the last ten minutes, and she was about to throw her phone across the room. Just as she was about to turn her phone off and cry over her unemployment, it chimed with a text from Doug. As Emily read it, she couldn't contain her joy. Though no one was at her apartment to share such joy with her, she jumped up and down, and praised any God that would listen to her. She caught her breath and calmed down before she texted Cassidy and Caroline the good news.

_To: Caroline_

_From: Emily_

_Message: Just got a text from Doug. He said that no bled has been shed yet so that is a good sign. I'll text back with more news once I received it._

Caroline read the message aloud to her sister with excitment.

'Oh my God! Cass, this is so awesome. Mom is going to be so happy now.'

Cassidy smirked at her twin and replied. 'Do you think it would be weird if I changed Andy's name to 'Mom' in my phone? It's gonna happen, you know.'

Caroline burst out with laughter and Cassidy joined in.

'I love you, sis.'

'Andrea, I believe Cassidy and Caroline are to blame for this little gathering.'

'I don't even know what is going on! I was supposed to go to some club with Doug. How could he possibly be in on this? What ever 'this' is?'

'Should I go get Douglas and you can continue on with your night?' Miranda sounded a little defeated after witnessing Andrea's attitude towards being stuck with Miranda.

'No, no, don't do that. Just sit back down. I'm just a little bit shocked at the moment. I haven't seen you in three months and all of a sudden you're sitting at my table, prepared to have dinner with me. It's a little much, don't you think?'

'Yes, Andrea. This is, as you so eloquently put it, 'a little much'. But, I'm not one to waste a good opportunity.' Miranda smirked.

Andrea looked over to Miranda with apparent shock. 'A good opportunity? You? Me? Dinner? Together? You mean you actually want to be here?'

'I never say things I don't mean, Andrea. You should know this by now.'

'Yes, of course. But, still. I just can't believe that you want to be here with me. I left so suddenly, which I am completely sorry for. God, I can't tell you how sorry. And I didn't mean to-'

'Andrea, there is no point in speaking so fast because I can't understand anything you've just said.'

'I'm sorry, Miranda. Truly, I am. The way I left, in Paris, wasn't right. I should have waited until Fashion Week was over. I was completely unprofessional. I hope you can forgive me.'

'I called you. I watched you throw your phone into the fountain. Why should I forgive you?' All the hurt was suddenly coming back to Miranda.

'I couldn't answer, Miranda. I wasn't strong enough.' Andy's eyes started tearing up.

'I make you weak?'

'Your voice. If I would have answered, you would have told me to come back, and I would have.' Andy was now crying.

'Please, don't cry.' Miranda leaned over to wipe a tear from Andy's face.

'Oh no! Andy's crying. This is bad! I've got to go do something.' Before Nigel could hold Doug back, he was walking towards the two women.

'Sorry to interrupt but… um… this wasn't my idea so I'm just gonna grab Andy and we will go. You can just pretend this never happened, and if you can't do that, then blame Nigel.' Doug went to grab Andy's arm to help her up.

'No, Doug. I'm okay. Miranda and I are just getting some things out in the open. I'm just a little emotional at the moment. You and Nigel should go. Miranda and I will be fine.' Andy gave Doug a weak smile. 'Besides, that plant isn't really hiding anything. You two are insane.' Andy half-laughed.

'Are you sure, Andy?'

'Yep. I'll be fine, Dougie. Miranda and I do need to talk.'

_To: Emily_

_From: Doug_

_Message: We were told to leave. Miranda and Andy need to talk. Suggestions?_

_To: Doug_

_From: Emily_

_Message: Stand outside and stare through the bloody window! You are not to leave until you see Miranda and Andrea walking out, hand in hand!_

_To: Emily_

_From: Doug_

_Message: Will do! Stalker Doug, at your service._

'Miranda, I know we were set up, but I'm kinda glad that we are here.'

'Kinda?' Miranda raised an eyebrow.

'Well, I thought saying 'Yeah I know I cried a little but I'm really over the moon that you're here was a little too much.'

'Over the moon? Really, Andrea? I always knew you to be so expressive' Miranda teased. She couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Andy's face.

Andrea smiled at Miranda, loving the sound of her laugh.

'You are so beautiful.' Andrea paused. 'I just said that out loud didn't I?' She blushed.

'If this makes you feel any better, I think you are beautiful too.'

'I can't believe that we are stuck outside! We are so completely obvious.'

'People do this all the time, Doug. At least I think they do? We just don't have the 'investigator' title or the pay.'

'No, Nigel. No. People don't do this all the time. And if they did, they are probably in jail right now for stalking!' Doug was a mess after witnessing his best friend crying.

Nigel laughed off Doug's suggestion of them being considered 'stalkers' and looked back through the window at Miranda and Andy.

'It looks like they are about to get up. What do you think is happening?' Doug questioned Nigel.

'I don't really know. Let's watch and find out.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Y-you think I'm beautiful?' Andy was shocked by Miranda's confession.

'Indeed, I do. I have for quite some time. Even with that god awful cerulean mess you wore.' Miranda couldn't help but wince as she flashed back to that very day.

Andy giggled at Miranda. 'I happened to like that sweater, okay? It was really comfy.'

'Ah yes, comfort. That's really what fashion is all about.' Miranda joked.

Andy still couldn't believe that Miranda Priestly was sitting with her, eating dinner, and joking. Out of the corner of her eye, Andy could see Doug and Nigel walk over to the dance floor. 'Hey Miranda, don't look now, but, Doug and Nigel are totally spying on us, again. Obviously they can't take a hint and leave us be.'

'Shall we move to another table where they can't see and make this evening completely agonizing for them?' Miranda smirked.

'You are so bad, Priestly. But I love the way your mind works.' Andy stood up and offered her hand to help Miranda up as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To: Emily_

_From: Doug_

_Message: THEY KNEW WE WERE OUT HERE AND THEY MOVED TO ANOTHER TABLE. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_To: Doug_

_From: Emily_

_Message: Doug, so help me God! What is the point of you being there and me being here if I have to problem solve for you every five seconds? FIGURE IT OUT!'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_To: Emily_

_From: Doug_

_Message: Bossy! Don't expect me to text you anymore!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_To: Doug_

_From: Emily_

_Message: I will kill your first__born if you even think about not updating me._

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'Doug, we need to figure something out, quick. This is complete agony, not knowing what's going on between Miranda and Six!'

'Maybe we should just go hide behind that plant again.' Doug shrugged.

'Doug, do you like dancing?'

He looked at Nigel curiously. 'What? What does dancing have to do with this situation?'

Nigel quickly grabbed Doug's hand. 'Come on. Just play along.'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'Miranda, can I ask you a question?'

'I believe you are doing just that, right now.'

Andy rolled her eyes and laughed. 'Only you, Miranda. Only you would say that. But seriously, I want to know. Earlier, you said that you thought the girls had something to do with this meeting. what did you mean by that?'

Miranda sighed, knowing that she would need to tell Andy the truth, instead of making up a story. 'Well, I heard them, in the den at the townhouse, last week, talking about how sad I was and that they knew a solution to my sadness.'

'How do I fit in to your sadness?' Andy asked, curiously.

'Andrea, you must know that I care about you, and have for some time now.'

'I'm starting to get a clue, from this dinner.'

'Yes, well, the girls noticed a few things about my behavior apparently, and decided to take matters into their own hands to make me happy. I believe that this dinner is...' Miranda trailed off for a moment. 'This dinner is supposed to bring us together, as a couple.'

Andy's eyes bugged out. 'As a couple? Like… like as… you as my… girlfriend?'

Miranda bit her lip to keep from laughing. 'Honestly, Andrea. Are we sixteen? Must you use _that _term?'

Andy sat, stunned.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'Ugh! All this waiting really sucks. Mom and Andy should have just eaten here!' Cassidy was pacing the kitchen waiting to hear any word from Emily.

Caroline laughed at her sister. 'I thought you wanted them to go somewhere romantic and do all that lovey-dovey crap?'

'Well, yeah. But I also want to know what's going on. I can't spy on them if they aren't here. Duh.'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'You are a really good dancer, Nigel.'

'Oh, please. I'm stepping on your toes every five seconds.'

'I know. I just thought I would be nice. But really, you suck. We should just go sit down. They totally know we are stalking them.'

'Doug, how many times must I tell you? We aren't stalking them. We are simply watching out for them.' Nigel said innocently.

'I wonder if the police would buy that explanation.' Doug smirked.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'Andrea, please say something. You've been sitting there for the last five minutes with a blank expression.'

'I'm sorry, Miranda. I'm just not completely buying that I'm awake right now. This has to be a dream. A bizarre dream, but a dream no less.'

'Must you be so dramatic? Andrea, you aren't dreaming. This is as good a time as any to discuss our feelings, don't you think?'

'Feel-feelings? You have feelings for me?' Andy was pinching herself, expecting to wake up any moment.

'No, Andrea. I find it a hobby to tell my ex-assistant's they are beautiful, wipe their tears, laugh with them, and eat dinner with them.' Miranda rolled her eyes.

Andy's eyes filled up with tears as she smiled at Miranda. 'Feelings. Yes. I, um, I like you to. Or, wait, I mean, I have feelings for you too.'

'Many people have all sorts of feelings for me. What might your feelings be?' Miranda wanted to hear exactly what Andy felt about her.

Andy stood up and walked around the table to stand directly in front of Miranda. She leaned down, giving enough time for Miranda to pull away if she wanted, and placed a chaste kiss on Miranda's lips. 'God, I've wanted to do that forever.'

Miranda stood up leaving only a few inches between herself and Andy and grabbed her hand. 'Will you dance with me?'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'Is it just me or does it look like Andy is cry-' Nigel's words were cut off when he saw Andy smile and walk towards Miranda. 'Doug! Oh my God!' Nigel was holding onto Doug's hand with a death grip.

'Jesus. Nigel! Calm down Andy is only-' Doug's words were cut off when Andy leaned down and kissed Miranda.

'YES!' Doug grabbed Nigel and hugged him. 'Did that just really happen? Oh my god, did that just really happen?' Nigel and Doug were overly excited. 'I have to text Emily!'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_To: Emily_

_From: Doug_

_Message: __LDJFLKGEWJKGJEWKJG_ OH MY GOD

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_To: Doug_

_From: Emily_

_Message: You need to turn on your autocorrect. What in God's name does 'LDJFLKGEWJKGJEWKJG__' mean?_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_To: Emily_

_From: Doug_

_Message: THEY KISSED. FUCKING KISSED. LIKE LIPS TO LIPS, KISS._

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_To: Doug_

_From: Emily_

_Message: __LDJFLKGEWJKGJEWKJG_


	5. Chapter 5

_To: Caroline_

_From: Emily_

_Message: WE'VE DONE IT. THE PLAN HAS WORKED! DOUG JUST TEXTED ME AND SAID THAT YOUR MOM AND ANDREA KISSED! ABOUT BLOODY TIME!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline heard her phone chime and practically lunged for the device on the counter. Neither twin had heard from Emily for the last twenty minutes and were going insane with the lack of information. As the text came up, Caroline gasped and read aloud to her sister.

Cassidy screamed as her sister finished the text. 'OH MY GOD! WE DID IT, CARO!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andy and Miranda walked over to the dance floor and grinned at Nigel and Doug.

'I thought I told you to go home. Was I not clear enough?' Andy smirked at Doug.

'Ye-Yeah. But we just wanted to make sure that you would both be okay and that you weren't going to need a ride home or...anything.'

'I believe that Andrea will have a ride home with me, Douglas. No need to worry.' Miranda replied to a stunned Doug. 'Infact, I think it would be a good idea for everyone to come to the townhouse for a nightcap and we can all discuss this little plan of yours with the twins present.'

Andy laughed at Doug's terrified look. 'She means that we would like to thank you for this plan, of course.'

Nigel let go of Doug and hugged both Miranda and Andy. 'I can't believe I'm finally seeing the two of you together. I mean, you are together, right?'

Miranda linked her arms around Andy and held her closer. 'What do you think, Nigel?'

Doug grabbed his phone and held it out towards the new couple. 'I need to get a picture of you two together and send it to Emily. She is probably dancing around her apartment right now.' Andy and Miranda smiled at the camera and before Doug could press the capture button, Andy turned Miranda's face towards her and kissed her once more. Pressing the button, at just the right time, Doug captured the kiss.

'This is possibly the cutest picture I have ever seen!' Doug was beaming at the picture.

'Dougie, you better send that picture to me right now!' Andy couldn't wait to see how the picture turned out.

'You got it, babe. Knowing you, this picture is about to be your screensaver for everything!'

'You know me well.'

'Andrea, send me that picture once you receive it.' Miranda too wanted to have that picture. She would print and frame it to set in her office.

Doug forwarded the picture to Andy and in the process also sent it to Emily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To: Emily_

_From: Doug_

_Message: 1 attachment, Download to open_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Emily waited for the picture to load, she couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction that she played a part in finally getting Miranda and Andy together. Once the photo loaded, Emily stared at it with a huge smile. The kiss, displayed in the picture, looked absolutely perfect. She forwarded the picture to Caroline with great joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Douglas, you shall also text Emily to meet us at the townhouse. I expect everyone to be there in promptly 30 minutes.'

Doug nodded and proceeded to text Emily while Andy called Roy to come pick them up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To: Caroline; Cassidy_

_From: Mom_

_Message: Emily, Nigel, and Doug will be at the townhouse in 30 minutes. I expect the both of you to be in the downstairs office when we arrive. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To: Mom_

_From: Caroline, Cassidy_

_Message: Yes, Mom; Sure thing, Mom_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Andrea, is Roy on his way?' Miranda questioned.

'Yes, Miranda, he is. We should head outside right now.' But, before Miranda turned to walk out, Andy grabbed her hand and pulled Miranda's body to hers and kissed her softly. 'You know that I'm going to kiss you all the time, right? Like, I'm just gonna always be holding you and kissing you. So you better get used to this.'

'Is that a promise?' Miranda gave Andy a kiss of her own, this time.

Doug and Nigel were watching the two women kiss each other. 'You guys are so ridiculously cute.'

'Cute, Douglas? How very mature of you. I'm sure Caroline and Cassidy will only add to that 'cute' comment once we are at the townhouse.'

'Listen here, Lady. Andy has been crushing on you for like forever and I have been the bearer of those long nights of hearing her talk about how attractive, and sexy, and adorable, and hot, you are, so if I say you're cute together, then you're cute together. Also, you're not allowed to go Dragon Lady on me because I'm your girl's best friend so by default I have immunity.' Before Miranda could say a word, Doug cut in. 'Okay, glad we agree on that. Let's go.' Doug proceeded to walk outside and wait for Roy.

Miranda laughed at Doug's hurried exit and grabbed Andy's hand. 'Roy should be here by now. Let's go.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To: Doug_

_From: Emily_

_Message: What could she possibly want us all at the townhouse for? You would think that she'd want some private time with Andrea._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To: Emily_

_From: Doug_

_Message: To thank us, Silly! They can't stop kissing! Seriously. Every five seconds! We are so totally on the Dragon Lady's good side!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To: Doug_

_From: Emily_

_Message: We bloody well better be! Those two would still be moping around if it weren't for us. You know that we are never going to hear the end of Cassidy and Caroline's gloating, right?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To: Emily_

_From: Doug_

_Message: Doll, this wasn't even my idea and I'm sure as hell going to gloat at every chance I get! ;) See you at the townhouse._


	6. Chapter 6

Doug, Nigel, Miranda and Andy all rode together, to the townhouse. Nigel and Doug weren't at all worried that they were in some kind of trouble because Andy and Miranda looked as happy as could be. Pulling up to the townhouse, Doug noticed that Emily was walking up the steps. Right on time, they all went inside and headed to the downstairs office, where Miranda told her twins to be waiting. Miranda and Andy were the first to walk through the office door and were greeted by an excited Caroline and Cassidy, who hugged the both of them.

'I'm so happy, Mom! We knew that you guys would come home together!' Caroline said.

'Yeah. Totally. We weren't worried or anything.' Cassidy replied, nonchalantly.

Emily had to laugh at that statement as she was the one who had, had to deal with their texts every five seconds, asking for an update.

'Thank you, girls. I think everyone should find a seat so we can discuss a few things.'Nigel, Emily, Doug, and the girls all sat down on one of the two couches in the office. Miranda and Andy sat in the love seat, together, still holding hands.

'First off, I would like to say, while I am not keen on being tricked, thank you to all of you. Had this gone wrong, you would all be fired and girls, you'd be off to boarding school right now.'

Every person in the room, except Miranda and Andy, looked petrified.

'Wait a second. I don't even work for you.' Doug stated.

'Douglas, you wouldn't last a day working for me anyway.' Miranda smirked.

'Guys, she's just kidding.' Andy threw her arm around Miranda's waist, bringing her closer to her body. 'Because obviously there was no way this plan could have gone wrong. I mean, look at me, I'm a catch. And, Miranda is totally in love with me so the minute she saw me you were all safe.' Andy said jokingly.

Miranda turned in Andrea's grip and kissed her. 'I do, in fact, love you.'

Andrea paused for a moment then replied 'Oh, um, did I say love? Well… yeah… that… I love you, too.' Andy kissed Miranda this time and smiled.

'YES! FIRST 'I LOVE YOU' CAUGHT ON CAMERA! Hey, are you guys cool with me using this in the real film?' Cassidy had her phone out, pointed at the couple.

Everyone looked over to Cassidy with confusion.

'Cassidy, what on earth are you talking about?'

'Oh, yeah you guys don't know. Caro and I decided that if this whole thing worked out that we were totally going to keep this idea and turn it into a film. And I just got you guys on film so it's like perfect.' Cassidy spoke as if what she was saying was completely normal in everyday conversation. 'So, can I?'

Andy was laughing so hard that she had tears coming out of her eyes. 'Oh my God, you guys are the best.'

Emily cut in, wanting to allow the women alone time instead of talking all night with everyone. 'Miranda, is there a specific reason we are all here? Something you want to say to us?'

'Emily, must you forget your own rule? 'Never ask Miranda anything.' I have my reasons for asking you all here, and we will get to them, but right now we are having a bit of family time.'

'Right. I am sorry, Miranda.' Emily sat back trying to become one with the couch.

Miranda whispered something in Andy's ear, then got up and left the office. Everyone looked at Andy for an explanation with a worried expression.

'Guys, she's fine. She will be right back. She just went to get a bottle of wine and some glasses.'

Nigel, Doug, and Emily relaxed. Miranda walked back in and set the glasses on the office desk. She poured the wine into the glasses and proceeded to hand them out. Once everyone, minus Caroline and Cassidy, had their glass of wine, Miranda proposed a toast.

'Though we were set up, I couldn't be happier than I am at this very moment. If someone told me, this morning, that I would have Andrea's arms around me, I would have fired them.' Remembering what Doug said about not working for Miranda, she added, 'And if they didn't work for me then I would have at least made their life a living hell.' They all giggled at that statement, knowing that Miranda really would have done just that. 'My girls,' Miranda said, raising her glass to them, 'had noticed that I was missing something, or rather someone, from my life and took it upon themselves to fix that problem. None of you had to help them do so-' Miranda was cut off by three scoffs.

'Oh please, Miranda if we hadn't helped them you would be terrorizing the halls of Runway right now. Caroline and Cassidy knew we would help because we knew the both of you and we also knew that you were both miserable without each other.' Nigel commented.

Doug looked to Miranda. 'Yeah. Do you know what it's like to listen to your best friend crying because she misses the one person she loves? I really don't know what we would be dealing with right now if you two hadn't walked out of that restaurant together.'

'Miranda, you two belong together and the twins just gave you both a little push. Sometimes, it's necessary to steer the ones you love in the right direction. We would do anything for you both and so would Cassidy and Caroline. That's apparent.' Emily said matter-of-factly.

Both Miranda and Andy had tears in their eyes at the comments being made. Miranda hadn't realized just how important Nigel and Emily were to her, until this very moment. She disengaged herself from Andy and walked directly over to Nigel. Hugging him, she whispered in his ear. 'Nigel, you are my best friend and I will love you until the day I die. I could never thank you enough.' Moving on from Nigel, Miranda hugged Emily and whispered to her. 'Emily, I haven't ever said this to you, but I'm so incredibly proud of you and I'm proud to call you my friend. I do hope you'll continue to come to the townhouse for our family get-togethers.' Lastly, moving on to Doug, who was beaming because he was about to seriously hug Miranda Priestly, she stuck out her hand for him to shake. 'It's a deal.' Doug, looking confused and sad, stuck his hand out to shake hers. 'What's a deal? I think I missed something.' Miranda laughed and hugged Doug. 'I wont go Dragon Lady on you. You've got immunity.' Doug laughed and hugged Miranda tightly.

Andy smiled at the feeling of happiness in the room. Seeing Miranda laugh and hug people was not a sight she was used to but one that she would live a lifetime loving. Andy walked over to Miranda and hugged her tightly. 'I love you so much, Miranda.' Miranda pulled back from the hug, to look into Andy's eyes. 'I love you too, Andrea. Forever.' Cupping Andy's face, Miranda kissed her again and again. 'Forever.' Neither woman had realized that they were the only two left in the room. Everyone else had decided that the two women needed this time alone, and seeing as they couldn't stop kissing, none of them thought Miranda and Andy would object. Hearing the front door close, Miranda felt a sense of completion. Her girls were happy, Nigel and Emily were happy, Doug was happy, Andrea was happy, and most importantly she herself was happy. She cupped Andy's hand in her own and led her out of the office and up the staircase. Arriving at her bedroom door, Miranda turned to Andy. 'I want to spend my life with you. I know that this has all happened so suddenly, but I'm not willing to let you go. I want to feel your arms around me, tonight, if you'll allow me that?' Andy opened Miranda's door and walked over to the bed. Undressing, down to her underwear, she climbed under the covers and waited for Miranda to follow. Smiling, Miranda undressed and slid under the sheets and into Andy's arms. That night, Miranda went to bed with tears in her eyes. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. For the first time in her life, Miranda Priestly knew what it felt like to truly be loved.


End file.
